Obsession Dangereuse
by GabrielPotter17
Summary: Harry Potter est le fils unique de Lily et James Potter, deux mangemorts au service du mage noir Lord Voldemort. Dès leur première rencontre, Voldemort s'intéresse beaucoup à Harry mais pourquoi? Pour faire de lui un mangemort? ou est-ce autre chose de beaucoup plus personnel...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter était un sang pur de 14 ans qui faisait la fierté de ses parents, en effet, le garçon était d'une grande beauté, il avait une couleur de cheveux de jais qu'il tirait de sa famille paternelle. Il avait le teint pâle, le visage en forme de cœur, le nez légèrement retroussée et de grands yeux d'un vert émeraude profond

Il était également très intelligent et cultivé, il adorait lire des romans et surtout des romans policier moldus qui était ses préférer et dessiner, ce qu'il faisait très bien selon ses amis et ses parents. Il était en effet capable de faire le portrait d'une personne qu'il n'as vu qu'une seule fois.

Beaucoup de personne disent que c'est un garçon d'une grande générosité et d'une grande gentillesse. Sa mère l'avait éduqué de cette façon pour ne pas qu'il soit comme les autres sangs purs, elle ne voulait pas d'un fils égoïste et orgueilleux qui se croit supérieur aux autres, son mari n'était au début pas d'accord mais ne le regrettait plus maintenant, son fils était apprécier par beaucoup et faisait sa fierté avec sa gentillesse et sa ruse qui était grande.

Le jeune Harry avait de nombreux amis mais ils trainaient et tenaient surtout à certains d'entre eux qu'il connaissait bien plus de 10 ans. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood et Théodore Nott. C'était ses amis les plus proches et il n'était pas rare pour les elfes de maisons des Potter de les voir dans le manoir. Il était même rare qu'ils doivent faire à manger pour la famille seulement puisque les amis restaient souvent manger au manoir des Potter. Ils s'étaient tous rencontré lors d'une soirée et avait de suite sympathisés. A Poudlard, ils furent tous intégré à la maison Serpentard et ils étaient devenus amis avec Daphnée Greengrass, une jeune fille de leur âge qui trainait souvent avec eux et également deux ans après avec sa jeune sœur Astoria qui avait le même caractère que sa sœur et qui trainait elle aussi avec le groupe.

On était au début des vacances d'été et Harry était dans sa chambre, au manoir Potter, lisant un roman d'aventure couché sur son lit. Malgré le fait que le groupe d'amis étaient inséparables, il fallait qu'ils passent un peu de temps avec leur famille respective alors ils passaient les premières semaines des grandes vacances avec eux. Mais ils s'envoyaient des lettres tout les jours et se voyait régulièrement pendant plusieurs heures avant de devoir retourner chez eux.

Il lisait tranquillement un roman d'aventure sur son lit quand un « pop » lui parvient à l'oreille. Il provenait d'un bas, cela le surpris grandement car personne ne pouvait transplaner dans la maison sans l'accord d'un des membres de la famille. C'était donc ses parents qui avaient permirent à quelqu'un de transplaner directement dans le grand salon. Intrigué, il rangea son livre et se rendit dans le grand salon, voulant savoir qui était venus rendre visite à ses parents. Il arriva devant la porte et entendit des voix.

-Que nous vaut votre venus Monseigneur ? fit James Potter, le père de Harry

-Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de votre famille depuis plusieurs jours, fit une voix neutre que Harry ne connaissait pas. Je commençais à m'inquiéter...

-Nous sommes désolé de vous avoir inquiétez Monseigneur, fit la voix douce de Lily Potter, la mère d'Harry. Nous voulions profitez des vacances pour passer du temps avec notre enfant et...

-Pas la peine de te justifier Lily, je ne savais pas que Harry était ici ?

-Si, il passe un peu de temps à la maison avant de partir avec ses amis...

-Ah je vois, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous voulez profiter de ce temps pour le passer avec votre fils...

Harry écoutait la conversation avec attention, il savait qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort en personne qui se trouvait dans le salon mais le jeune garçon était surpris de le savoir ici. Il resta dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes avant de faire remarquer sa présence, il frappa à la porte et entra avec l'autorisation de son père.

-Ah Harry, fit Lily en se levant pour prendre son fils dans les bras. Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

-Parfaitement bien maman.

Il l'a serra dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes avant de l'a relâchée et de regarder l'homme qui se trouvait en face de ses parents. Il portait une grande cape noir et avait une grande capuche cachait son visage. Mais Harry avait vraiment l'impression qu'il le regardait.

-Voici donc ce cher Harry, fit Voldemort en s'approchant du jeune garçon qui ne bougea pas en le voyant s'approcher.

-Monseigneur, fit Harry en s'inclinant devant lui.

Cela surprit grandement les parents du jeune garçon, comment leur fils pouvait-il connaitre Voldemort ?

-Sais-tu qui je suis ?demanda le lord, également surpris.

-Bien sûr, dit Harry toujours agenouillé. Vous êtes Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage du monde sorcier.

Voldemort sourit à travers sa capuche et se pencha en tendant la main vers Harry qui fut surpris par ce geste, ne le comprenant pas.

-Lève-toi, dit-il avec une voix calme et amusé. Je ne veux pas te voir t'agenouiller devant moi.  
Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre la main du lord et de se relever. L'homme regarda le jeune garçon et le trouva vraiment magnifique et vraiment puissant pour son jeune âge, il le sentait grâce au contact de sa main sur celle du garçon. Il pouvait sentir la magie palpiter et passer du corps d'Harry au sien. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le contact en retirant doucement sa main de celle du mage, gêné que le lord garde sa main dans la sienne. Voldemort le regarda et sourit face à l'attitude du jeune garçon. Il reprit la main du plus jeune et fit une chose qui surprit toute la famille, il se pencha et baisa la main de Harry avec une douceur et une délicatesse qui gêna encore plus le jeune garçon.

-Je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance mon garçon, fit Voldemort en regardant le jeune garçon qui ne vit pas son regard à cause de la capuche qu'il avait toujours sur la tête.

-M-Moi aussi Mon-Monseigneur, bégaya le garçon bien malgré lui, encore plus gêné par les paroles de lord.

Cela fit rigoler intérieurement Voldemort qui était vraiment amusé par le comportement du fils de son fidèle.

-Tu n'es pas dans ta chambre ? demanda James en se levant.

-J'y était mais j'ai entendu un bruit de transplanage et ça m'a intrigué alors je suis descendu voir...

James sourit, son fils était vraiment un garçon trop curieux mais c'était une qualité pour Harry car même s'il était trop curieux, il savait comment faire pour ne pas se faire prendre entrain d'espionner et il le faisait très bien.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort continuait d'Harry qui ne lui portait plus attention, cela lui permettait de mieux le regarder. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry remarqua le regard du lord sur lui et était vraiment gêné, cet homme le mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise et décida donc de retourner dans sa chambre, il retira de nouveau sa main de celle du lord et retourna dans sa chambre après les avoir salué.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry se jeta sur son lit et enfonça sa tête contre son oreiller. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Voldemort le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, c'était peut être à cause de ses pouvoirs qui sont grands, Harry l'avait sentit lors des deux contacts physique qu'il avait us avec le mage, il avait sentit la magie du lord flotter autour de sa main et cela l'intriguait beaucoup, il ne se passait pas ça quand il prenait la main de ses parents ou de ses amis, il ne ressentait ça avec personne d'autres. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que ca pouvait bien être ?


	2. Chapter 2

Deux semaines étaient passé et le groupe était chez Draco, c'étaient une règle chez eux, ils passaient les vacances d'été chez l'un d'eux et changeait l'année suivante. Cette année, c'était chez Draco et ses parents étaient vraiment heureux de les accueillir tous chez eux. Harry appréciait beaucoup Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Ils se montraient froids devant les gens mais quand on les connaissait, on pouvait voir que c'était des parents qui adoraient leur fils unique et qui le montrait. C'était toujours comme ça chez ce genre de famille, les parents de Harry étaient pareil et ceux des autres aussi. C'était une façon pour eux de se protéger, ils pensaient que s'ils montraient leur amour pour leur famille, les gens s'attaqueraient à eux.

Harry était dans les serres du manoir, il adorait cet endroit car Narcissa Malfoy était une femme qui adorait les plantes et qui avait des espères très rares que Harry n'avait jamais vu, chaque fois que Harry venait, elle en avait toujours de nouvelle espère qu'elle n'hésitait pas à montrer au jeune homme. Il aimait beaucoup l'entendre parler de ses plantes dont elle s'occupait très bien. Draco lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait commencée quand il était devenu trop grand pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui en permanence et Harry le croyait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'un de ses meilleurs amis lui mentirait pour quelques choses d'aussi stupide.

Il s'arrêta devant un rosier et s'agenouilla devant, c'était une espère rare de rose, elle avait deux couleurs, elle était rose au centre et rouge à l'extérieur, il prit une rose en main et s'approcha pour pouvoir respirer son odeur.

-Ce sont des roses magnifique, fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et tourna la tête, il reconnu aussitôt Lord Voldemort puisqu'il portait toujours sa grande cape noire avec sa grande capuche qui cachait son visage. Harry le regarda quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la rose qu'il tenait toujours en main.

-C'est vrai, dit-il finalement sans quitter la rose des yeux. Narcissa réussit toujours à trouver des plantes magnifiques.

-C'est quelque chose que l'on ne saura probablement jamais.

-Vous devez avoir raison.

Voldemort s'approcha mais Harry ne le remarqua pas, trop préoccuper par la rose qu'il faisait bouger avec son doigt.

-Tu n'a pas l'air surprit de me voir Harry, dit Voldemort en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais, dit Harry toujours sans le regarder. Je sais que Lucius Malfoy travaille pour vous alors, ce n'est pas surprenant de vous voir ici.

Voldemort remarqua qu'Harry semblait un peu plus sûr de lui que lors de leur première rencontre, même s'il nota qu'Harry ne le regardait pas. Habituellement, cela l'énerve que les gens lui parle sans le regarder mais étrangement, le fait que ce soit Harry ne le dérageait pas du tout.

-Ce que je trouve bizarre, fit Harry toujours sans le regarder. C'est de vous trouver ici, je ne savais pas que vous aimez les fleurs...

-J'avoues que ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, mais j'aime venir ici car c'est un endroit calme et apaisant.

-Vous avez raison, fit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je viens ici.  
Voldemort us un sourire derrière sa capuche en voyant le sourire en coin du jeune garçon. Même si ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, il était heureux de le voir sourire. Il trouvait cela bizarre d'ailleurs, d'habitude, il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps avec des gens qui n'étaient pas à son service mais il appréciait beaucoup la présence du jeune garçon. Sans savoir pourquoi, il arracha une rose et l'a tendit à Harry qui le regarda surprit avant de regarder la rose.

-Que faites-vous ? demanda Harry bien qu'il avait déjà la réponse.

-Cela ne se voit pas, je vois bien que tu apprécies ses roses...

-Mais Narcissa va me hurler de dessus, elle ne supporte pas qu'on arrache une de ses fleurs...

-Si jamais elle ose te dire quelque chose, elle aura à faire à moi.

Harry le regarda de nouveau avant de prendre la rose en main et de respirer son parfum. Il l'a fit ensuite tourner en l'a regardant avec un air mélancolique. Sur le rosier, les roses semblait être solidaire et forte alors que, celle qu'il tenait dans la main semblait seule et fragile.

-Harry, fit doucement Voldemort.

Cela sortit Harry de ses pensées qui le regarda avec un regard surprit par le ton employé par le maitre de son père.

-Je peux te demander une faveur.

-Bien sûr Monseigneur.

Voldemort hésita un peu, cela surprit grandement Harry, même si ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il voyait le mage noir, il savait que cet homme n'était pas du genre à hésité. Finalement, le mage noir se lança.

-J'aimerais que, quand on est seul, tu m'appelles Tom et que tu me tutoies.

Harry se figea aussitôt, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que le maitre de ses parents venait de lui demander. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! C'était impossible d'appeler l'homme par son prénom et encore moins le tutoyer, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Je sais que ce que je te demande est difficile mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu le fasses, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir...

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il voulait bien sûr faire plaisir à l'homme en face de lui mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui manquer de respect en le faisant. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire d'une voix calme et neutre.

-Je vais essayer...

Voldemort sourit, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux mais l'acceptait, il savait que ce serait dur pour le jeune homme mais il n'aimait vraiment pas quand Harry l'appelait « Monseigneur » ou « Maitre »comme ses fidèles l'appelait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela le blessait d'entendre ses mots avec la voix de Harry. Cela le blessait profondément. Ils se regardèrent encore pendant quelques minutes qu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison n'apparaît entre eux. Harry baissa les yeux vers la créature qui s'inclina devant eux.

-Veuillez excusez Xillie mais Maitre Draco s'inquiète et veut savoir pourquoi Maitre Harry prends autant de temps.

Harry us un sourire, Draco s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup pour lui et cela le touchait beaucoup.  
-Tu peux dire à Draco que j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparu aussi vite qu'il n'ait apparu. Harry soupira et se tourna vers Voldemort qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il avec un sourire nerveux. Draco s'inquiète toujours pour moi, il croit toujours qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose...

-C'est un bon ami que tu as...

-Oui, je vais y aller, excusez moi...

Harry commença à partir mais se retourna vers Voldemort qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

-Je te souhaite une bonne journée Tom...

Voldemort fut surprit mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la phrase de l'adolescent, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui souhaitait une bonne journée. Il en était en quelque sort touché par cette petite attention. Il prit le chemin opposé d'Harry et retourna au manoir.

Harry arriva cinq minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Draco, ce dernier l'attendait avec Théo.

-Où est Hermione ? demanda Harry en entrant.

-Elle est allée chercher à manger. Dit Draco en se tournant vers lui.

Harry haussa les épaules et se coucha sur le lit de Draco, ce dernier remarqua la rose dans la main de son meilleur ami mais ne dit rien. Si sa mère était au courant, elle allait piquer une crise alors, il préférait ne rien dire.


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, en effet, Harry fêtait ses 15 ans et, pour l'occasion, l'enfant retourna chez ses parents avec ses amis. C'était une tradition que les anniversaires soient fêtés chez la famille de celui qui le fêtait. Les Potter avait fait les choses en grand comme à chaque fois. La salle de bal au manoir était été décorée avec soin par les elfes de maison qui s'y mettaient avec bonne humeur puisqu'ils adoraient Harry et voulait que la décoration de la salle lui plaise.

Harry était entrain de se préparer, il n'aimait pas s'habiller trop strictement et il avait la chance car ses parents n'aimaient pas ça non plus. Il mit donc une chemise noire et un pantalon blanc. C'était les elfes de maison qui avait choisit cette tenue pour lui car ils trouvaient que cela lui allait bien. Le jeune héritier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec eux. On frappa à la porte et c'est sa mère qui entra, Harry trouvait qu'elle était vraiment magnifique, elle portait une longue robe noir avec des ornements dorée. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus en une tresse sur le côté. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon chérit.

-Merci maman, tu es magnifique.

-Merci beaucoup, fit Lady Potter en rougissant. Tu es magnifique toi aussi mais il te manque quelque chose.

Harry l'a regarda surprise. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'a pointa sur la tête de son fils. Un sort en sortant et Harry sentit quelque chose se mettre autour de sa tête. Il regarda dans le miroir et sourit en voyant un bijou de tête vert émeraude autour de sa tête. Cela contrastait bien avec ses cheveux.

-C'est bien mieux maintenant, fit Lily Potter avec un sourire.

Harry sourit et s'inclina devant sa mère en lui tendant la main. Lily sourit et prit la main de son fils. Elle saisit ensuite le bras de son fils et ils sortirent de la chambre. Elle aimait beaucoup quand son fils agissait ainsi, cela lui prouvait qu'elle l'avait bien éduqué car Lily avait tenu à élever son fils sans l'aide de personne et cela lui prouvait qu'elle avait réussi.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bal et tous s'inclinèrent devant eux. Après tout, il s'agissait des maitres des lieux. Lily lâcha son fils et rejoignit son mari qui tendait la main.

-Que la fête commence ! Annonça James Potter.

La fête commença donc dans la bonne humeur. Tous les invités lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire. Harry se sentait vraiment à l'aise puisqu'il n'y avait que ses amis et leurs parents. Tous le connaissait donc, c'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de parler avec eux.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant taire les convives. Harry tourna la tête et reconnu aussitôt la magie de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier avait vêtu une robe de soirée noire avec une chemise blanche et une cravate. Il portait un chapeau noir et un masque de bal. Tous le reconnurent et s'inclinèrent à son passage. Seul Harry ne bougea pas, trop surprit par la présence du Lord Voldemort. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas venu pour confier une mission à son père. Mais compte tenus de sa tenue, ce ne devait pas être le cas. Voldemort s'arrêta devant lui et le regarda de son regard rubis qui était la seule chose qu'on pouvait voir de lui. Il attrapa la main d'Harry et lui fit un baisemain.

-Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire mon cher Harry, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry rougit et détourna les yeux devant le regard brûlant du Lord qui sourit devant le comportement du jeune garçon.

-Monseigneur, intervient James en s'approchant de son fils. Nous ne nous attendions pas à votre venu...

-Pas besoin de te justifier James, intervient Voldemort en levant la main. Je comprends parfaitement que personne ne s'attendait à me voir ici aujourd'hui. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mas j'avais envie de venir souhaiter un bonne anniversaire à ton fils.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'inclina légèrement devant Voldemort.

-Et c'est un grand honneur pour moi que vous soyez présent parmi nous Monsieur.

Le mot « Monsieur » surprit tout le monde et en particulier Voldemort. Harry avait rapidement comprit que le maitre de son père n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle « Monseigneur » alors, il ne le faisait pas et se contentait de « Monsieur ». Voldemort semblait l'accepter puisqu'il us un sourire en coin que seul Harry put voir.

-Mais que la fête continue, dit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Après tout, il s'agit d'un anniversaire et cela doit ce fêté comme il se doit.

Les convives se regardèrent et la fête reprit comme si de rien était. Harry fut aussitôt attrapé par Hermione et Draco qui s'éloignèrent un peu.

-Tu te rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer Harry ? demanda Hermione en tenant la main de son ami.

-Non pourquoi ?

-C'est la première fois que le seigneur des ténèbres vient personnellement à une fête et surtout pour un anniversaire. Tu te rends compte de ta chance.

Harry rougit fortement, faisant rire ses amis.

Le moment des cadeaux arriva et Harry, comme chaque année était gêné en voyant la montagne de cadeau pour lui, malgré le fait qu'il est été élever dans une famille riche, sa mère lui à apprit à ne pas vouloir trop de chose et que l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur, que seul l'amour de sa famille et de ses amis pouvait le faire. Il commença à les ouvrir, il reçu beaucoup de livres et de romans moldus de la part de ses amis. Du matériel pour entretenir Hedwige, sa chouette blanche qu'Harry avait reçu à son cinquième anniversaire et que le jeune homme aimait beaucoup. Il reçu également des vêtements et il reçu même un serpent noir et aux yeux émeraude de la part de ses parents.

-Il est magnifique, dit-il en prenant le reptile dans sa main. Merci beaucoup.

Lily prit son fils dans ses bras alors que James se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le serpent s'enroula aussitôt autour de son poignet et s'y endormit.

Peu de temps après, ce fut l'heure de l'ouverture du bal et, comme Harry avait maintenant 15 ans, c'était à lui d'ouvrir le bal avec sa mère. Il attendait ça depuis plus de 5 ans, il adorait voir ses parents danser pour ouvrir le bal lors des soirées que la famille Potter organisait. La danse commença et Lily sourit à son fils, ses yeux brillait de fierté, Harry rougit légèrement mais sourit en entrainant sa mère qui se laissa volontiers faire. Heureuse de danser avec son fils, elle attendait aussi ça depuis des années.

-Tu danses aussi bien que ton père, lui chuchota Lily en s'approchant.

-Merci beaucoup.

Ils continuèrent et, une fois la danse terminée, tous les invités applaudirent. Lily retourna près de son mari et tous se mirent à danser. Harry allait s'assoir quand une main prit la sienne. Il tourna la tête et vit Voldemort lui sourire.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? demanda t'il.

Harry rougit mais accepta, Voldemort posa alors sa main sur la taille de Harry, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que c'était lui qui conduirait. Harry accepta sans broncher et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire et ils se mirent à danser. Cela faisait bizarre de se laisser conduire mais Harry appréciait beaucoup ça. Il n'avait pas à se concentrer pour conduire et ce laissa donc faire. Le jeune garçon remarqua tout de suite que le Lord avait l'air songeur.

-Vous semblez songeur, commenta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je réfléchissais, fit Voldemort en resserrant sa prise sur la taille d'Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

Harry rougit en sentant l'homme le rapprocher de lui. Ce rougissement n'échappa pas à Voldemort qui sourit.


	4. Chapter 4

C'était le jour de la rentrée et Harry était déjà dans le train avec ses amis. Ceux-ci parlaient entre eux alors que le jeune homme lisait un des nombreux livres qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Il sentit soudain un poids sur ses genoux, il baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant que c'était Draco qui s'était couché sur ses genoux. Il retourna à son livre pendant que Draco jouait avec le serpent de son meilleur ami, ce dernier était de nouveau enrouler autour du poignet de son maitre et semblait dormir.

-C'est vraiment bizarre que tes parents t'offrent un serpent, dit-il d'une voix douce. Ils ne voulaient pas avant si je me souviens bien...

-Non, ils ne voulaient pas avant que j'ai 15 ans, mais j'avais demandé il y a tellement longtemps que j'avais complètement oublié...

-Tu l'as appelé comment ? demanda Hermione en sortant la tête de son livre, étant comme Harry, préférant lire que parler.

-Night, c'est un nom qui lui va bien...

-Très original, fit Théo ironiquement.

Harry lui tira la langue de manière très mature avant de retourner à son livre. Il sentit alors Night se détacher de son bras mais n'y prêta pas attention, sachant parfaitement qu'il serait de retour avant l'arrêt du train.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta trois heures plus tard, ils descendirent et prirent une calèche. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent aussitôt à la table des Serpentards.

-Bonjour Harry, fit Daphnée Greengrass en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
-Bonjour Daphnée. Très bonne et toi ?

-Très bonne merci.

Le reste de la bande l'a salua et ils se turent au discourt de Dumbledore, c'était la même chose chaque année et Harry en avait marre, il n'écouta même pas un traitre mot, le connaissant par cœur et ne fit même pas attention à la répartition des premières années. Quand les plats apparurent, Harry mangea comme un affamé tellement il avait faim.

-Tu as faim Harry ? fit Draco ironiquement.

L'héritier Potter lui lança un regard noir et retourna à son assiette. Il sentait parfaitement bien le regard du directeur sur lui mais n'y prêta pas attention. C'était comme ça chaque année, cela intimidait Harry au début mais il finit par s'y habitué. Ses parents lui avaient apprit à se méfier des gens et Harry savait parfaitement dire qui lui mentait ou pas, il avait apprit ça quand il était enfant quand son père lui mentait sur les raisons pour lesquels il partait régulièrement. Cela avait beaucoup blessé le garçon mais il avait finalement pardonné à son père en comprenant les raisons. C'est vrai que c'était dur de dire à son enfant qu'on s'absentait parce qu'on avait un maitre qui nous envoyais en mission et qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

Harry ne faisait pas confiance au directeur, il avait rapidement comprit que, derrière se visage de grand père gâteau se trouvait un monstre qui ne pensait qu'au pouvoir. En fait, ses parents lui avaient dit de se méfier de Dumbledore mais il ne les avait pas cru au début, ce n'est que lors de sa première année qu'il avait comprit et découvert le vrai visage du grand Albus Dumbledore et ce, dès le premier jour en croissant son regard pour la première fois. C'était un don assez rare qu'Harry utilisait le plus souvent possible sur des gens qui ne lui semblait pas digne de confiance et, jusque là, il ne l'avait jamais déçu.

-C'est vraiment une plaie ce Dumbledore, fit Théo en fourrant de la purée dans sa bouche. Toujours à raconter la même chose.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Evanna.

Harry lui ne disait rien, il jouait plus avec son assiette qu'il ne mangeait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Draco le remarqua assez bien.

-Un problème Harry ? demanda t'il.

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Tout va bien, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

-A cause de Dumbledore ?

Harry approuva et se remplit un verre de jus de fruit.

-Je me demande si c'est cette année qu'il va montrer son vrai visage ou pas...

-Il ne faut pas trop compter là-dessus, fit Daphnée qui bien sûr, écoutait la conversation. Il a tenus de nombreuses années, ce n'est pas pour tout gâcher maintenant.

-Daphnée à raison.

Harry soupira et finit par manger avec l'insistance de Draco. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir jouer un rôle afin de ne pas se faire repérer par Dumbledore car il ne savait pas que ses parents étaient au service de Voldemort et Harry trouvait que c'était mieux ainsi. Mais il avait beaucoup de peine pour les autres qui, contrairement à lui n'avait pas la chance d'avoir ce détail secret. Il avait de la peine de les voir se faire insulter insultés par les partisans de Dumbledore mais il ne pouvait rien car, s'il les défendait, il risquait gros.

Ne voulant pas manger, Harry se leva et se rendit dans sa salle commune, ne supportant plus le regard de Dumbledore sur lui.

-Harry !

Le jeune garçon se tourna et sourit en voyant le Gryffondor s'approcher de lui.

-Bonjour Neville.

Le jeune Londubat s'arrêta devant lui et reprit doucement son souffle. Il était le seul Gryffondor que Harry appréciait, ils s'étaient rencontré quand ils étaient petits, peu de temps avant que ses parents ne soit internés à Sainte Mangouste dû au fait qu'ils ont été rendu fou par Dumbledore. Ils s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendu mais malheureusement pour le jeune homme, il a finit à Gryffondor et était donc obligé de cacher son amitié avec Harry et de trainer avec des gens qu'il détestait.

-Ca va ? demanda Neville.

-Parfaitement bien. J'ai plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question.

-C'est un enfer, tous les Gryffondor sont sous la coupe de Dumbledore et n'ont dieu que pour lui.

Harry rigola

-Je dois y aller, fit Neville avec un sourire. Dumbledore va se douter de quelque chose, j'ai dit à Weasley que j'allais aux toilettes.

Il partit rapidement et Harry se rendit dans sa salle commune. Il se rendit ensuite dans son dortoir et sourit en voyant Night descendre du lit pour arriver vers lui.

-Je suis désolé, fit Harry une fois son serpent sur sa main. Je n'ai pas pensé de t'apporter à manger.

Le serpent s'enroula autour du bras de son maitre, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il lui pardonnait. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas la chance de parler la langue des Serpents mais il arrivait à comprendre Night.

-Je suis sûr que Draco y a pensé, dit-il en caressant doucement la peau du serpent. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Draco arriva dix minutes plus tard et il avait effectivement apporté de quoi manger à Night. Le serpent mangea avec plaisir, posé sur la table de nuit de son maitre.

-J'ai parlé à Neville en sortant de la Grande Salle, dit le jeune Potter en se couchant sur son lit. Les Gryffondor ont déjà fait des siennes.

-Je le plains vraiment ce mec, c'est un gentil gars...

-Oui, mais je pense que le plus à plaindre, c'est toi Harry.

-Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci surprit.

-Parce que tu dois jouer un rôle 10 mois par an. Quelle corvée !

Harry lui tira la langue avant d'aller prendre son bain et de se coucher, fatigué par cette journée. Demain allait être une grosse journée.


	5. Chapter 5

-Mon cher Harry, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire mais qui ressemblait plus à une grimace pour le jeune Serpentard. Je suis heureux de te voir.

-Moi aussi Monsieur le directeur, vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui, je suis inquiet pour ton père, il ne vient plus au ministère depuis deux semaines et il ne répond pas à mes lettres.

Bien sûr qu'il ne répond pas, pensa ironiquement Harry. Il est en mission pour le lord mais ça bien sûr, ce vieux fou ne le savait pas mais Harry avait reçu une lettre de sa mère le prévenant. Elle lui avait donnée l'excuse parfaite qui suffirait au directeur.

-Il est fort malade Monsieur le directeur, fit Harry avec un faux regard peiné. Ma mère m'a prévenu par lettre hier soir...

-Oh je vois, fit le directeur avec un regard peiné mais qui ne dupa pas le jeune étudiant. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi mon garçon. Si tu veux, je peux te laisser aller à son chevet...

-Non merci, ma mère m'a dit pas qu'il allait rapidement guérirent et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiétez...

-Je vois, préviens moi quand il sera guérit, j'ai quelque chose de très important à lui demander.

-Je le ferais Monsieur le directeur.

Il sortit ensuite du bureau de Dumbledore et se rendit dans la grande salle où le petit déjeuner allait commencer. Cela faisait deux semaines que l'école avait recommencé et Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus. Dumbledore devenait de plus en plus insistant avec lui, lui demandant de venir touts les jours dans son bureau pour parler et le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Dolores Ombrage était une femme insupportable, elle ne faisait que des cours théorique et ils n'apprenaient rien, tous les élèves la détestaient et beaucoup de professeur aussi, après tout, elle était la sous secrétaire d'état du ministère, c'est donc une proche de Fudge qui était quand même connu comme le ministre de la magie le plus détester depuis plus de dix ans. Le jeune Serpentard n'en pouvait plus. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui était déjà là et qui, comme d'habitude lisait un livre. Elle le ferma aussitôt qu'elle fit l'air énervé de son ami.

-Comment ça c'est passé ? demanda t'elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Il à tout gobé comme d'habitude.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit Théo qui se trouvait en face du brun.

-Oui mais ça commence vraiment à m'énerver qu'il me demande de venir tout les jours dans son bureau pour parler, il pense vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire.

-C'est dur je sais mais n'oublies pas que Dumbledore ne doit pas savoir que tes parents sont des mangemorts, vous risquerez trop tous les trois et tu le sais très bien.

-Je le sais très bien Théo, pas besoin de me rappeler.

-Je dis ça pour toi Harry, aucun de nous de voudrait qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à tes parents ou à toi. On tient beaucoup trop à toi pour ça.

Harry lui sourit mais ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiétez pour son père, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait en mission mais à chaque fois, Harry avait peur de ne plus jamais le voir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Le courrier arriva et Harry reconnu Hedwige qui volait vers lui. Elle se posa devant lui et il prit la lettre qui était accroché à sa patte, il l'a laissa ensuite manger dans son assiette et prit la lettre. Il ne connaissait pas l'écriture mais décida de la lire tout de même.

« _Cher Harry,_

 _J'ai appris par ta mère qui tu étais inquiet pour ton père alors, je me suis dit que c'était de mon devoir de te rassurer. J'ai envoyé Bellatrix avec lui et je suppose que tes parents t'ont déjà parlé d'elle. James est un de mes meilleurs suivant, je sais très bien qu'il ne risque rien et je peux comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, c'est ton père après tout._

 _Si tout ce passe bien et je suis sûr que ce sera le cas, ton père devrait être de retour dans un mois car la mission dure assez longtemps. Si tu le désir, je veux bien te mettre au courant du déroulement de la mission. Envoie-moi une réponse avec Hedwige, elle saurait où me trouver._

 _Cordialement._

 _L.V._ »

Harry sursauta en reconnaissant la signature, Lord Voldemort venait de lui envoyer une lettre. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses amis non plus.

-C'est la première fois que cela arrive, chuchota Draco à l'oreille d'Harry. Je n'ai vu le Lord envoyer une lettre à quelqu'un et encore moins au fils d'un de ses mangemorts.

Harry en fut encore plus surprit. Pourquoi le Lord lui envoyait une lettre s'il ne l'a jamais fait avant ? C'était vraiment bizarre et Harry n'aimait pas vraiment pas ça.

-Tu devrais rapidement lui répondre Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il est homme à attendre.

Le brun affirma de la tête et sortit aussitôt de la pièce, Hedwige sur son épaule. Il se rendit dans la salle commune et se mit aussitôt au travail.

 _« Monsieur,_

 _J'ai été un peu surprit de recevoir une lettre de votre part surtout qu'il semblerait que ce soit la première fois que vous le faites. Mais j'en suis également assez touché d'avoir le privilège d'être le premier._

 _Concernant votre proposition, je l'accepte avec plaisir, c'est vrai que je serais plus rassuré et me concentrerait plus sur mes cours en sachant comment va mon père. Avec les nombreux assauts de Dumbledore, j'ai toujours peur que mon père perdre sa couverture ou que Dumbledore ne le tue. A ce propos, le vieux directeur à dit vouloir dire quelque chose d'important à mon père mais n'a pas voulu me dire quoi. Je me devais de vous prévenir pour que vous poussiez prévenir mon père._

 _Encore merci pour votre lettre et votre offre,_

 _H.P »_

Il relit la lettre avant de l'attacher sur la patte d'Hedwige.

-Apporte là et revient le plus vite possible ma belle.

La chouette colla sa tête sur la main de son maitre pour le rassurer avant de s'envoler, Harry l'a regarda partir et nourrit Night qui devait rester dans la chambre avant de retourner dans la grande salle où ses amis l'attendaient devant.

-Tu as répondu quoi ? demanda Luna qui avait été mise au courant par les autres.

-Que j'acceptais son offre.

-C'est une bonne chose, fit Hermione avec un sourire. Tu seras plus rassuré comme ça.

Harry lui sourit et le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, on à Ombrage maintenant.

-J'avais oublié, fit ironiquement Draco en se tapant le front. Merci de nous l'avoir rappelé Théo.

Celui-ci lui tira la langue et ils partirent dans la salle de classe, Ombrage arrivait et ils s'installèrent, ils prirent leur livre et commencèrent à lire les deux chapitres demander par le professeur.

Harry lui faisait semblant de lire, complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Il repensait à la lettre de Voldemort. Il avait été surprit mais également très touché par l'attention du Lord sur lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré dans son salon durant les vacances, le Lord occupait une grande partie des pensées de l'adolescent. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Lord ne viennent dans les pensées d'Harry et le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était le maitre de ses parents et lui n'était pas un mangemort et ne voulait pas le devenir alors, pourquoi le Lord occupait toutes ses pensées ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et cela l'insupportait de ne pas savoir.


	6. Chapter 6

Depuis cette journée, Harry et Voldemort s'envoyait des lettres tous les jours en utilisant leur initiale pour ne pas se faire repérer. C'était une vraie partie de plaisir pour les deux hommes et cela leur permettait de se changer un peu les idées et cela leur faisait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux.

Harry était également plus rassuré car son père était revenu de mission il y a deux jours et n'avait été que légèrement blesser, il lui avait envoyé une lettre le jour même pour rassurer son fils qui, comme d'habitude était assez inquiet de le savoir en mission. Voldemort lui envoyait toujours des lettres et Harry, même s'il était surprit par l'attention du mage pour lui, en était en quelque sorte touché.

Aujourd'hui, une journée à Pré Au Lard était prévue et Harry avait prévu d'y aller avec ses amis pour se relaxer un peu. Ils allèrent directement aux Trois Balais afin de boire une bonne bièraubeurre. De plus, comme Rosmerta connaissait très bien le père d'Harry et l'appréciait beaucoup, elle leur faisait moitié prix sur leur consommation. Le groupe venait à chaque fois chez elle car ses bièraubeurre étaient de loin les meilleurs.

-Je suis heureuse que ton père soit rentré, lui dit Hermione avec un sourire. -Oui, je me sens beaucoup plus rassuré maintenant….

-Heureusement que ta mère ne part plus en mission depuis ta naissance.

-Oui, je serais mort de trouille pour eux tous les jours.

La bande éclata de rire et burent leur verre en trinquant au retour de James Potter.

Ils restèrent une heure dans le bar avant de partir après avoir payé chacun leur consommation.

-C'est bizarre que le Lord t'envoie toujours des lettres alors que ton père est rentré, lui fit remarquer Draco. Puisqu'au départ, il t'avait proposé cela pour que tu sois rassuré avec ton père.

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais bon, cela lui permet un peu de décompresser avec Dumbledore et Ombrage.

Harry sourit à Luna qui avait parlé, la jeune fille le lui rendit avec plaisir et ils allèrent à la boutique de friandise car, même s'ils avaient 15 ans, ils étaient encore friands de friandise et se comportaient encore comme des gamins sur se sujet.

Mais, alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique avec les poches remplis de petites merveilles, ils entendirent des cris qui provenaient du côté opposé à leur direction.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas mais je sens que ce n'est pas bon.

Ils eurent leur réponse deux minutes plus tard en voyant des sorts foncer sur les gens. Ils virent alors des hommes en noir s'avancer, baguette brandit. Ils reconnurent aussitôt des mangemorts. Ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils faisaient là et pourquoi ils les visaient alors qu'ils étaient de leur côté

-Mais…Commença Hermione.

-ATTENTION !

Harry lui sauta dessus, l'a faisant tomber par terre et ainsi éviter un sort lancé par des mangemorts. La jeune fille le remercia et il l'aidait à se relever. -Nous devons nous séparer, fit Draco pendant qu'Harry lui aidait Hermione à se relever. Ils sont 4 et nous sommes 5. Les autres affirmèrent de la tête et partirent chacun de leur côté. Les mangemorts les poursuivirent mais Harry remarqua que beaucoup d'entre eux le poursuivaient. Il décida de les semer en courant plus vite mais il se reçu un sort sur la jambe, ce qui le fit tomber à terre.

-On fait moins le malin maintenant, fit le mangemort qui avait lancé le sort.

Harry essaya de se relever mais il reçu un Doloris qui le fit retomber aussitôt à terre, il serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Ils recommencèrent et Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal partout et avait du mal à respirer avec ses spasmes. Les mangemorts lui donnaient des coups en rigolant de son état.

-Alors Monsieur le Sauveur, on ne supporte pas les coups. Attends un peu de voir ce qui va t'arriver quand nous t'apporteront au Maitre…

Il ne put terminer qu'un sort l'assomma, l'autre homme subit le même sort. Un homme sortit alors de l'ombre et s'approcha d'Harry qui avait lui aussi sombré dans l'inconscience. L'homme le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas soigner Harry sinon, Dumbledore allait avoir des doutes et s'était trop dangereux. Cependant, son regard rouge sang ne pouvait pas lâcher l'adolescent des yeux. Mais son regard s'attarda sur le sang qui coulait fortement de la tête de l'adolescent.

-Harry !

L'homme sursauta et embrassa doucement le front du brun et le reposa doucement à terre avant de transplaner. Celui qui avait crié vit le brun à terre et courut vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et retourna rapidement au château pour le soigner le plus vite possible, sa vie étant en danger.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il reconnut aussitôt le plafond de l'infirmerie, il sentit également une main caresser doucement ses cheveux. Il tourna les yeux et sourit en rencontrant le regard émeraude de sa mère.

-Maman….

-Ne parles pas mon chéri, dit Lily en lui embrassant la main. Tu dois te reposer.

Il allait parler quand il sentit une autre main prendre la sienne, il tourna de nouveau la tête et sourit encore plus en voyant son père.

-Papa…

-Comment te sens-tu Harry ? demanda James en serrant la main de son fils.

-J'ai mal partout…

-C'est normal, tu as reçu de nombreux Doloris…

Harry ne comprit mais soudain, les souvenirs de l'attaque lui revenaient en mémoire. Il us aussitôt mal à la tête.

-Détends toi mon chéri, lui dit Lily en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu vas avoir encore plus mal…

James appela l'infirmière qui arriva aussitôt.

-Vous avez mal à la tête Mr Potter ?

Harry répondit difficilement oui. Mme Pomfresh lui fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Harry tendit alors les mains que ses parents prirent aussitôt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous restons avec toi. Harry sourit à ses parents avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Pendant ce temps, dans un bureau deux hommes étaient en train d'hurler de douleur sous les sorts d'un autre homme.

-Je vous avais dit de vous en prendre aux autres, pas à Harry…

-Nous sommes désolé Monsieur, dit l'un des hommes en se relevant. Nous ne savions pas que c'était lui. Vous ne nous aviez pas donné de signe pour qu'on le reconnaisse.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard noir mais finit par les congédier. Heureusement qu'il avait la confiance de James et Lily et que ses hommes se soit déguisé en mangemort car sinon, il aurait pu dire adieu au soutient des Potter. Harry lui était encore utile et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa confiance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait remercier Malfoy d'avoir retrouvé Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pendant que le directeur réfléchissait, son phénix le regardait, se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté de rester avec se vieux fou manipulateur qu'était Dumbledore. Il aurait dû rejoindre son véritable maitre quand ce dernier était rentré à Poudlard pour la première fois. Mais il savait qu'il devait encore rester avec Dumbledore pour récolter des informations qui pourrait aider son maitre à vaincre se vieux fou.


	7. Chapter 7

Deux jours plus tard, Harry était sortit de l'infirmerie et avait reprit les cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, Dumbledore n'avait aucun soupçon envers lui.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, ce dernier lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau sans lui dire la raison mais Harry avait une petite idée. Il arriva dans le bureau.

-Ah Harry, je suis heureux de te voir en pleine forme.

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur le directeur. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait venir ?

-Non mon garçon, je t'ai venir pour te présenter deux personnes qui vont pouvoir t'aider….

-M'aider ?

-Oui, cela ne doit pas être simple pour toi de devoir faire semblant d'être l'ami de mangemorts alors, je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir d'avoir de vrai ami sur qui tu pourrais compter.

Il fit un signe de la main et deux roux se levèrent et s'approchèrent d'Harry qui ne les avait pas remarqués. Ron Weasley lui serra la main et Harry, en bon gentlemen fit un baisemain à sa sœur Ginny.

-Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, fit le jeune noble avec un sourire. C'est vrai que, comme nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison, je n'ai pas fait attention à vous et je m'en excuse vraiment.

-Ce n'est rien mon vieux, fit Ron avec un sourire. Nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance.

-Oui mais faites attention, fit Dumbledore en se levant. Les Serpentard ne doivent pas savoir que vous vous voyez, cela risquerait de briser l'amitié entre eux et Harry.

Les trois affirmèrent et sortirent du bureau pour se rendre dans une salle de classe afin de faire connaissance.

-Alors, commença Harry en s'asseyant sur une table. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une famille nombreuse.

-Oui, fit Ron avec les joues rouge. Il y a cinq frères plus âgés que nous. Il y a d'abord Bill, Charlie et Percy qui ont déjà terminé leur étude alors que les jumeaux Fred et Georges sont en dernière année à Poudlard.

-Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler par le professeur Rogue. Il parait que ce sont des grands farceurs.

-Oh que oui, notre mère ne sait plus où donner de la tête avec eux tellement ils l'a font tourner en bourrique.

Cette remarque fit rire les deux garçons. Ils restèrent ensemble une bonne heure et Harry regarda sa montre.

-Ho, il est tard, il faut que j'y aille, les Serpentard font se poser des questions si je pars trop longtemps. A plus tard les amis.

-D'accord, à plus tard Harry

Harry sortit de la pièce et dut se retenir pour éclater de rire, les Weasley étaient vraiment stupide. Il se rendit aussitôt dans la salle commune des Serpentard, ayant vraiment hâte de tout leur raconter.

Dix minutes plus tard, toute la salle commune des Serpentard explosait de rire. Harry se trouvait debout sur la table et leur racontait tout.

-Non mais je vous jure, Weaslette ne savait pas où se mettre, il semblerait bien que, malgré qu'elle soit une sang pure, elle n'a pas apprit les bonnes manières.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Harry prit la main de Draco pour le faire monter sur la table.

-Mais voyons Harry, fit se dernier en croissant les bras. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que les Weasley avait été élevé comme nous…

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu sais très bien que les Weasley n'aiment pas les manières des sangs purs, ils préfèrent de loin vivre dans la pauvreté et aimer le monde Moldus qui est, selon eux le plus beau monde de tout les temps.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire alors qu'Harry remarqua Hedwige à la fenêtre, il descendit de la table et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, la chouette se posa sur l'épaule de son maitre pendant que ce dernier ouvrit la lettre qu'elle lui avait apporté.

 _« Harry,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre car j'ai une mission très importante à te confier, étant donner la confiance que Dumbledore semble te donner, j'aimerais que tu t'infiltre parmi ses proches afin de connaitre ses plans vis-à-vis de nous. Je te confie cette mission car je sais que tu es la seule personne qui peux le faire et aussi car j'ai confiance en toi et que je sais que tu me décevras pas._

 _Passe une bonne journée,_

 _Tom »_

Harry fut vraiment surprit par cette lettre mais était vraiment touché par la confiance que le Lord lui donnait. De plus, il était encore plus heureux car Dumbledore avait facilité les plans du Lord en lui faisant devenir ami avec les Weasley.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry passait tout le temps qu'il pouvait avec les Weasley, ils lui racontaient tout sans rien cacher et Harry trouvait vraiment débile, ils faisaient trop rapidement confiance aux gens selon lui.

Les Serpentard avaient une heure de libre et les Gryffondor également. Harry se trouvait avec les autres quand il vit Ron assis à un arbre, il lui faisait des signes et Harry comprit.

-Les amis, je viens de me rappeler que je dois rendre un livre à la bibliothèque demain et que je n'ai pas encore finis de le lire.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et ils comprirent aussitôt. Ils partirent donc dans le sens opposé et Harry se dirigea vers Ron.

-Salut vieux, fit ce dernier en serrant la main d'Harry.

-Salut, il y a un problème ?

-Non, mais je pensais que….

Harry fut surprit de voir Ron rougir et jouer avec ses doigts, il agissait de la même manière que sa sœur. S'il ne savait pas que Ron sortait avec Lavande Brown, une autre Gryffondor, Harry aurait pu jurer que Ron était amoureux de lui et quelque chose lui faisait penser qu'il avait raison alors, il décida de creuser un peu plus la dessus.

-Tu pensais quoi ?

-Je pensais que tu préférerais passer ton heure de libre avec tes amis plutôt qu'avec les Serpentard.  
Harry eu un sourire attendrit et s'agenouilla devant Ron.

-Ron, ton intention me touche beaucoup mais tu sais que si tu fais ça tout le temps, Draco va se poser des questions et, comme il a une certaine autorité parmi les Serpentard, ils risqueraient de me démasquer.

-Tu as raison, je suis désolé Harry.

Le brun sourit et s'installa à côté du garçon qui était vraiment gêné d'avoir le brun à côté de lui. Harry se redressa et colla son front à celui de Ron, faisant encore plus rougir ce dernier et Harry eu ainsi la confirmation que Ron était bel et bien amoureux de lui.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans la salle commune des Serpentard, la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione et racontait tout pendant que la brune lui caressait les cheveux.

-J'en reviens pas, fit Draco avec un sourire. Weasley amoureux de toi, je ne pensais que c'était possible.

Harry le regarda avant de tourner la tête, vexé des propos de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier sourit et se leva pour s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et poser les jambes d'Harry sur ses genoux.

-Non mais je pense que cela peut tourner à notre avantage.

Harry le regarda, assez surprit.

-Réfléchit un peu Harry, si tu sors avec Ron, Dumbledore verra que tu es vraiment avec eux et surtout, il te confiera tout.

-Ouais, tu n'as pas tord mais l'idée de devoir séduire Weasley me répugne vraiment.

-Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices mon vieux.

Harry sourit et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Mais Draco avait raison et Harry savait que maintenant, il lui fallait séduire Ron Weasley.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, le plan de séduction pouvait débuter, le but était que Ron embrasse Harry avant les vacances de Noël, ils avaient donc trois semaines. Après le petit déjeuner, Harry décida de passer du temps avec Ron, profitant du fait que le professeur de Divination avait décidé de ne pas faire cours à cause d'une vision. Ils avaient rendez-vous près de l'arbre de l'autre jour. Harry était arrivé de bonne heure et attendit Ron pendant une heure avant que ce dernier n'arrive, fatigué d'avoir couru.

-Excuse-moi Harry, fit le roux avec un sourire gêné. Ginny m'a obligée à l'emmener à sa salle de cours….

-Ce n'est rien Ron, c'est tout à fait normal d'aider sa sœur.

Ils s'installèrent et parlèrent beaucoup. Au bout d'un moment, Harry plaça sa tête sur les genoux de Ron, faisant fortement rougir le roux et froncer les sourcils à Harry.

-Quoi ? demanda Ron, surprit par l'expression du brun.

-Non, je me demandais, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à Brown….

-Lavande ?

-Oui, elle est le total opposé de toi, elle est arrogante et sans cœur alors que toi, tu es la gentillesse incarnée.

-Comment ça arrogante et sans cœur ?

Harry mit ses mains sur la bouche, il en avait trop dit.

-Non rien, oublie…

Il se leva mais Ron se leva et lui prit le bras.

-Tu en as trop dit Harry, que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je ne peux rien dire, tu vas me détester après cela…

-Je te promets que non mais s'il te plait, dit le moi.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler sans se retourner.

-J'étais avec Malfoy, nous nous rendions au cours de Potion quand on a surprit une conversation entre Brown et Patil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient ?

-Je te le dit mot pour mot : Ron est vraiment énervant, je me demande encore pourquoi je reste avec lui. Oh oui, c'est parce qu'il me fait trop pitié. De plus, il refuse de coucher avec moi, voulant soi disant prendre son temps mais j'ai comprit, il s'agit d'une sale tapette qui préfère un torse musclé à une poitrine généreuse, il me dégoute vraiment. C'est grâce à moi que tout le monde l'apprécie, il ne serait absolument rien sans moi. Après tout, ne suis-je pas la fille l'a plus jolie que l'école n'est jamais connu.

-Elle a vraiment dit ça ? demanda Ron, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

Harry le regarda, la tristesse brillant dans ses yeux avant d'affirmer doucement de la tête. Ron baissa les yeux, refusant de croire que de telles paroles aient pu sortir de la bouche de celle qu'il avait auparavant profondément aimée. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant un corps chaud contre le sien. Il fut surprit de voir qu'Harry l'avait prit dans ses bras et le serrait étroitement.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Ron, je ne voulais pas être celui qui t'annonce cela.

-Ce n'est rien mon vieux, tu as bien fait de me prévenir.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire avec un petit sourire timide.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire selon toi ? demanda le roux.

-Tu devrais rompre avec elle, tu ne peux pas continuer à l'a laissé t'insulter sans rien dire. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça Ron.

Cette phrase fit rougir Ron et sourire Harry qui jubilait de voir que son plan se déroulait comme c'était prévu.

La journée se déroula lentement, Ron évitait le plus possible de se trouver près de Lavande, ce qui surprit beaucoup la jeune fille qui se demandait ce que son petit ami avait. Les paroles d'Harry lui revenaient en tête à chaque fois que la jeune fille se trouvait près de lui. Il décida donc d'appliquer les conseils de son meilleur ami, il n'allait quand même éviter Lavande pendant encore les trois ans qu'ils leur restaient à Poudlard.

Il attendit que Lavande arrive dans la salle commune après le repas du soir pour lui prendre le bras, la jeune fille fut très surprise car jamais Ron n'avait agit ainsi avec lui.

-Je dois te parler en privée Lavande, lui dit-il, très sérieux.

Il l'a conduisit dans son dortoir mais la jeune fille lui fit lâcher prise.

-Si tu as quelque chose à me dire mon chéri, dit-il le moi devant tout le monde. Tu n'as aucune raison de cacher quoi que ce soit aux autres Serpentard.

-Très bien, toi et moi c'est terminé.

La jeune fille le regarda, vraiment surprit par son comportement.

-Mais Ron, pourquoi ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi Lavande, je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu le penses. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour être heureux ou pour que les gens m'apprécient. Tu n'es pas la patronne ici et de nombreux hommes ont réussi à vivre être apprécier des gens sans avoir besoin de sortir avec toi pour ça.

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux mais tous remarquèrent tout de suite que ce n'était pas de vrai larme, Lavande était connue pour être une grande comédienne. Elle s'approcha de Ron.

-Mais mon chéri…

Elle tendit la main vers lui mais ce dernier l'a repoussa, elle tomba à terre.

-Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches ou que tu me parles.

Il remonta dans son dortoir, laissant Lavande au sol, celle-ci se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, Parvati Patil s'approcha d'elle et l'a fit monter dans le dortoir. Ginny les regarda avec un sourire.

-Merci Harry, pensa t'elle, sachant parfaitement que le brun y était pour quelque chose dans cette histoire.

Le lendemain matin, Ron arriva dans la grande salle, heureux comme tout, il tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard et vit Harry lui faire un sourire, profitant du fait que les Serpentard avait la tête dans leur assiette, le roux lui rendit discrètement avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa table.

Lavande entra elle aussi deux minutes plus tard, Harry remarqua tout de suite les lourdes cernes sous ses yeux que la jeune fille avait vainement essayé de cacher avec du maquillage et sourit, son plan marchait à la perfection. Maintenant que Lavande n'était plus sur son chemin, il allait pouvoir séduire Ron à sa guise. Mais il était surprit de voir que le roux était aussi influençable. L'amour peut vraiment rendre idiot.

-Weasley et Brown ont cassé on dirait, fit Blaise avec un sourire.

-Très perspicace Blaise, fit Harry en lui rendant son sourire. Je te félicite.

Le groupe se mit alors à rire dans leur barbe, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux.  
-Maintenant qu'il n'est plus avec elle, lui dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Il serait plus facile pour toi de le séduire.

-Je ne pense même pas que tu aie besoin de le séduire, dit Luna en jetant un regard à Weasley. Il semble déjà complètement sous ton charme.

Il est vrai que le garçon n'arrêtait pas de ce retourné pour jeter des coups d'œil à Harry qui faisait comme s'il ne le remarquait pas.

-Il faut dire qu'Harry est de loin le garçon le plus beau de tout Poudlard, dit Draco en posant sa main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir à se compliment, il devrait être habitué avec Draco mais à chaque fois, il était gêné. Draco le regarda avec un sourire, adorant vers Harry avec les joues rouges. Il ne ratait cependant pas le regard de Weasley et Harry non plus car il le regardait et lui sourit. Cela fit rougir Ron qui se retourna brusquement, complètement gêné.


	9. Chapter 9

Deux jours plus tard, Harry essayait de se rapprocher de Ron et cela marchait à merveille. Les deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés maintenant que Lavande n'est plus sur son chemin. Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble à parler de tout et de rien.

Mais, Harry voulait s'amuser un peu avec Ron en ne cédant pas mais en laissant Ron faire le premier pas. Il voulait le faire languir et comptait bien s'amuser un peu. Après tout, il avait trois semaines pour sortir avec Ron alors, il avait tout de même le droit de s'amuser.

Les deux se trouvaient au dortoir des Gryffondor, le seul endroit où ils savaient que les Serpentard ne pourraient pas les trouver. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit de Ron, Harry s'étant placé exprès le plus près possible de Ron pour déstabiliser ce dernier, ce qui sembla marcher puisque le roux était vraiment rouge et semblait particulièrement nerveux.

-Vous avez vraiment de la chance vous les Gryffondor, dit Harry d'une voix mélancolique en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Ron.

-Parce que vous avez une belle vue sur le parc de Poudlard alors que, chez les Serpentard, il n'y à pas de fenêtre et donc, on n'a vue sur rien du tout. J'aurais bien aimé être chez les Gryffondor.

-Tu peux repasser sous le choixpeau non ?

-Hélas non, on ne peut passer qu'une seule fois sous le choixpeau et, même si je le pouvais, c'est impossible car sinon, je ne pourrais plus jouer mon rôle d'espion chez les Serpentard. Ils n'auraient plus confiance en moi si je repassais sous le choixpeau.

-C'est pas faux. T'as raison, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en danger à cause d'un stupide passage sous le choixpeau.

Ils plongèrent alors dans un grand silence dans lequel Ron semblait réfléchir, ayant baissé la tête et se tortillant les doigts, semblant vraiment gêné. Harry le regarda avec un sourire, Weasley était vraiment trop naïf, il ne pensait pas c'était possible d'être aussi naïf.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la vitre, Harry tourna la tête et fut surprit de voir Hedwige taper à la fenêtre, il ne comprenait ce qu'elle venait faire là surtout que le courrier était passé depuis des heures. Il se leva doucement et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, la chouette se posa doucement sur son bras et Harry prit la lettre qu'elle lui avait apporté après lui avoir caressé un peu le plumage. Il sursauta en voyant l'écriture de Voldemort.

-Excuse-moi Ron, fit-il en allant aussitôt vers la porte. C'est un courrier important auquel je dois répondre tout de suite.

-Bien sûr Harry, pas de problème.

Harry partit rapidement de la salle commune des rouges et or pour rejoindre la sienne. Il alla dans son dortoir et ouvrit la lettre.

« _Harry,_

 _J'ai appris quelque chose et j'ai besoin de t'en parler de toute urgence. J'ai sécurisé la cheminée de ton dortoir, je me trouve au manoir de tes parents. Contacte moi dès que tu le peux, je ne bouges pas de la journée_

 _Tom_ »

Harry était surprit par la lettre du Lord mais obéit tout de même, il verrouilla la porte du dortoir et se connecta aussitôt avec la cheminée de son manoir. Aussitôt, la tête de Voldemort apparu dans le feu de cheminée.

-Tu voulais me parler Tom ? demanda Harry, sachant que le Lord ne parlerait pas le premier.

-Oui, j'ai entendus dire que tu t'étais rapproché des Weasley et plus principalement de Ronald Weasley…

-Oh ça, c'est vrai…

-Et comment ça se passe ? demanda le Lord en regardant Harry avec un regard grave. Il te parle de quoi ?

-Très bien, j'ai déjà toute leur confiance. Ils sont vraiment bête, faire confiance aussi rapidement.

Le visage de Voldemort exprima un instant sa surprise avant de redevenir sérieux mais Harry put parfaitement le voir et en était vraiment surprit.

-J'avoues que je ne comprends pas très bien Harry.

Harry lui expliqua alors son plan. Voldemort l'écouta avec attention et eu un sourire en coin.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé à un tel plan, je te félicite Harry.

-Merci beaucoup. C'est pour cela que tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui, j'ai crus un instant que tu avais décidé de me trahir.

Harry eu un petit rire et dût se mordre le doigt pour se contrôler.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Franchement, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais m'allier à Dumbledore ? Je te croyais un peu plus intelligent que cela Tom, je suis déçu.

Et il repartit dans son fou rire, il ne remarqua pas le sourire que Tom affichait en le regardant.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se calma et promit à Tom de le tenir au courant de sa mission. Quand il disparu, on frappa à la porte et Harry ouvrit la porte, laissant Draco entrer.

-Tu faisais quoi ? demanda le blond en voyant son meilleur ami agenouiller devant la cheminée.

-Je parlais avec Voldemort. Il a été mit au courant de mon rapprochement avec les Weasley.

Aussitôt, Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux, alertant ainsi Harry qui connaissait bien Draco et qui savait que c'était son geste quand il était gêné.

-Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose Draco ? demanda t'il en se levant.

-J'en ai parlé à ma mère, dit le blond en fuyant le regard de son meilleur ami. Elle à dû en parler au Lord sans que je le sache. Je suis désoler Harry.

-Pas de problème mais la prochaine fois, prévient moi avant pour que je n'aie pas de mauvaise surprise.

-Tu étais avec Weasley ? demanda Draco, comprenant tout de suite l'allusion de son meilleur ami.

-Oh que oui.

-Raconte !

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit d'Harry et ce dernier lui expliqua tout. Draco l'écoutait attentivement.

-Il est vraiment con se type, fit le blond en se couchant. Il gobe vraiment tout ce qu'on lui dit.

-On ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir, quand la mère à une tare, les enfants l'ont également. C'est bien connu.

-Dans ce cas, Mme Weasley doit avoir une grosse tare pour que Weasley soit aussi con.

Draco rigola et leva la main, Harry s'empressa de taper dans sa main en éclatant à son tour de rire.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant des heures des marches à suivre pour le reste de leur plan avant de descendre dans la grande salle pour manger. En jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, Harry adressa un petit signe de la main à Ron qui le lui rendit bien.

Cependant, ce que les deux ne remarquèrent pas, c'est qu'une Serpentard remarqua le signe d'Harry et regarda se dernier avec un regard noir, se sentant trahit par le prince de sa maison.


	10. Chapter 10

_Un petit résumer : Harry rencontre Lord Voldemort lors des vacances d'été, ce dernier semble attirer par lui._

 _Lors de la rentrée, Dumbledore présente Ron et Ginny à Harry car ce dernier joue un double rôle en faisant croire qu'il est dans le camp de la lumière.. Il remarque rapidement que Ron semble amoureux de lui et décide de faire en sortes de sortir avec lui pour obtenir des renseignements sur Dumbledore._

La journée se passa normalement, Harry continuait de jouer la comédie avec Ron, lui faisant un clin d'œil ou un sourire quand personne ne regardait, à chaque fois, il voyait Ron rougir avant de répondre à son geste pour un petit sourire. Il adorait voir à quel point Weasley pouvait être manipulable et semblait complètement sous son charme, c'était même un peu trop facile pour lui. Il était de plus en plus sûr qu'il allait rapidement arriver à son objectif. S'ils n'avaient pas été de deux camps différent, Harry aurait presque eu de la peine pour lui

Il retourna dans sa salle commune et voulu s'installer sur le fauteuil quand Pansy Parkinson lui barra la route. Harry s'arrêta, surprit par le geste de la jeune fille qui, habituellement faisait tout pour se faire discrète avec lui.

-Laisse-moi passer Pansy, fit Harry en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse un traitre venir dans notre salle.

Harry l'a regarda, surpris avant de rapidement se reprendre.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Pansy mais je suis fatigué et j'aimerais aller me reposer.

Il fit un pas mais la jeune fille sortit sa baguette et l'a pointa sur Harry. Tous les autres Serpentard s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent la scène.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Parkinson ? Intervient Hermione en s'approchant d'eux.

-Harry n'est qu'un sale traitre...

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux, il sympathisait avec Weasley sous notre nez en plus.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry qui lui rendit son regard, elle semblait aussi surprise que lui. Il l'a regarda quelques secondes avant de revenir à Pansy.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu t'énerves Pansy ? demanda-t-il, n'ayant du mal à y croire.

Pansy affirma de la tête et aussitôt, toute la salle explosa de rire.

-Ma pauvre Pansy, fit Harry, essayant vainement de se reprendre.

Mais il était bien incapable de se reprendre et ce fut Hermione qui lui expliqua tout. A la fin de son récit, Pansy se mit brusquement à rougir, ce qui renforça les rires d'Harry.

-Je suis vraiment désoler Harry, fit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui. J'aurais du le savoir avant.

Elle savait qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur en s'en prenant au prince des Serpentard, elle était parfaitement au courant de l'intérêt que Voldemort avait pour lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave Pansy, répondu doucement Harry avec un petit sourire. Tu ne pouvais pas être au courant et de plus, cela m'a permit de voir que tu étais un peu trop direct pour un Serpentard, il faut que tu sois beaucoup plus rusée et ne pas foncer dans le tat comme tu viens de le faire.  
La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit avant d'affirmer de la tête et de retourner dans les dortoirs.

Harry l'a regarda avant d'en faire de même. Il s'effondra sur son lit et desserra sa cravate. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'habiller plus relax pour aller diner mais son éducation ne le lui permettait pas, il était de son devoir de montrer la grandeur de sa famille et ce ne serait certainement pas le cas en allant dans la salle commune complètement négligé, sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais cela.

Profitant du fait qu'il restait deux heures avant le diner, il se coucha dans son lit et sourit en sentant Night s'approcher pour s'enrouler autour de son bras. Il s'endormit rapidement, bercer par les sifflements de Night.

Il se réveilla une heure trente plus tard en sentant une main dans ses cheveux, il ouvrit doucement les yeux qu'il tourna vers sa gauche et sourit en voyant Hermione lui sourire en retour.

-Comme tu ne descendais pas, je suis venue te chercher.

-Désoler, fit Harry en se redressant. Je me suis un peu reposer.

-Je vois ça. On t'attend pour descendre.

Harry affirma de la tête et se prépara devant Hermione, il ne devait pas se déshabiller donc, il n'avait aucune gêne de le faire devant elle.

Il fut prêt en dix minutes et ils descendirent tous dans la grande salle où la plupart des élèves avaient déjà mangé. Le groupe s'installa et mangèrent comme si de rien n'était.

Durant tout le repas, Ron ne cessait de jeter des regards à Harry lui le remarquaient mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il ne voulait pas donner trop d'espoir à Ron maintenant, il comptait encore s'amuser un peu avant. Mais il remarqua le regard que Ginny lui lançait, il s'agissait du même regard que Ron mais celui de Ginny semblait bien moins naturel que celui de son frère. Cela mit la puce à l'oreille d'Harry qui se rendit compte que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas présenté les Weasley pour une raison bien spécifique et non pas seulement pour être ses amis.

Quand il retourna dans la salle commune après le repas, il tomba sur Ginny qui l'attendait. Dès qu'il entra, elle tourna les yeux vers lui et le jeune homme fut surprit par le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Il n'était pas habituel pour la jeune fille d'avoir ce genre de regard pour un de ses frères

-Ginny ?

La jeune fille ne dit rien, se leva et lui fit signe de la tête de l'a suivre. Ils allèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, ne pouvant aller dans celui des filles à cause du sort qui repousse les garçons et s'assirent sur le lit de Ron après que Ginny ai lancer un sort de silence pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Arrête Ron, je te parle du fait que tu raides dingues d'Harry.

L'ainé rougit comme une tomate et joua avec ses doigts. Il avait essayé de ne pas le montrer à sa sœur mais celle-ci était très doué

-Ron, cela ne faisait pas partie du plan.

-Je sais Gin' mais je n'en peux rien, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour quelqu'un d'autres...

-Je sais Ron mais Harry n'est pas homo, il est donc impossible que tes sentiments soit réciproque alors il faut que tu oublies cette lubie au plus vite. Il faut suivre le plan...

-Ca t'arranges bien toi, si on suit le plan, ce sera toi qui finira Harry et qui obtiendra le titre de Lady Potter quand la Lady actuelle sera morte.

-Il fallait que tu sois une fille Ron, fit simplement Ginny en haussant les épaules. Tu aurais peut être eu cette chance de pouvoir épouser le meilleur partie de l'Angleterre, même si j'en fortement.

Ron regarda sa sœur avec un regard noir. Il en avait marre que, par son statut de dernière de la famille mais surtout par son statut de seule fille depuis plusieurs générations, Ginny le prenait de haut. Tout cela, c'était à cause de sa mère qui avait toujours préférer Ginny à lui, il lui en voulait énormément pour ça.

Il savait que le plan d'origine était de faire qu'Harry tombe amoureux de Ginny et l'épouse afin qu'elle obtienne le titre de Lady Potter et puisse se servir de la fortune familial pour aider la famille. Mais il voulait espérer d'être celui qui ramènerait l'honneur à sa famille. Il voulait que ses parents soit fier de lui pour une fois, il voulait leur prouver que lui aussi était capable de leur rendre l'honneur de la famille.

-Tu as raison Ginny, je vais essayer de me contrôler.

-Je l'espère bien, je veux devenir Lady Potter et ce n'est pas toi et ton amourette ridicule qui va m'en empêcher.

Ils sortirent de la pièce sans un mot.

Cependant, ils ne virent pas un chat brun, assis sur un des lits et qui semblait dormir. Ce dernier se redressa et tourna la tête en direction de la porte d'où les deux Weasley était sortit.


	11. Chapter 11

En ce début de fin de Décembre, tout le monde avait hâte de rentrer chez soi pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Le seul à ne pas être heureux était Ron et la raison était simple. Ginny avait mis ses parents au courant qu'il était amoureux d'Harry et que donc, risquait de faire foirer le plan. Il était sûr et certain d'avoir des problèmes à la maison et cela ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

Il était dans la bibliothèque, essayant de faire ses devoirs pour prendre de l'avance mais son esprit était ailleurs, ils étaient centré sur un certain brun aux yeux émeraudes.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, d'un côté il voulait tout lui avouer pour enfin se libérer de ce secret qui lui serrait le cœur de plus en plus chaque jour mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

La communauté des sorciers n'avait aucun problème avec l'homosexualité, loin de là, ils étaient même beaucoup plus tolérant que les moldus sur beaucoup d'aspect de la société mais il n'empêchait que certains sorciers étaient homophobes et notamment dans les familles de sang pur. La famille Weasley d'ailleurs étaient assez tolérant sur ce sujet mais Ron savait très bien que ses parents n'accepteraient jamais qu'un de leurs enfants soit homosexuelle. Et Ron avait peur qu'Harry en fasse partie et qu'il le rejette s'il lui avoue la vérité car, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'Harry était l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur avec les Black et les Malfoy et que c'était principalement les familles de sang pur qui avaient des préjugés.

Harry le faisait se sentir mieux dans sa peau, il l'aidait à extérioriser ses sentiments, lui qui avait l'habitude de tout garder pour lui car il ne pouvait se confier à personne chez lui. Toute sa famille se voyait déjà riche grâce au mariage de Ginny avec Harry et donc, dire à un de ses frères qu'il était fol amoureux de leur portefeuille humain n'était pas une bonne solution.

-Ron ?

Le roux sursauta et leva la tête, l'objet de ses pensées était debout devant lui, un livre en main et son sac de cours sur le dos. Il le regardait avec un regard inquiet.

-Oui ?

-Tu à l'air préoccuper, fit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui après avoir déposé son sac sur la table. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien, fit Ron avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées…..

Harry le regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire avec un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Je connais ce regard, sourit encore plus Harry en posant son menton sur le dos de sa main. Tu ne serais pas amoureux de quelqu'un par hasard.

Ron sursauta avant de rougir violement, Harry pouvait-il lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ?  
-Mais non, n'importe quoi.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda une nouvelle fois Harry.

-Absolument sûr.

-Bon, j'aurais cru…

Harry le regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer, il prit son livre avant de sortir des feuilles et une plume.

-Tu viens faire quoi ? demanda Ron, désirant changer de sujet.

-Mes devoirs, soupira le garçon. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dans ma salle commune avec tous les Serpentard qui n'arrêtent pas de crier.

-On peut les faire ensemble, j'étais en train de les faires.

-Avec plaisir.

Ils se mirent donc au travail, chacun aidant l'autre dans ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ils eurent terminer au bout d'une heure trente et décidèrent de parler.

-Franchement, fit Harry. Tu es sûr de ne pas être amoureux…

-Non…

-Il n'y a aucun mal à être amoureux tu sais, c'est tout à fait normal.

Ron était vraiment gêné, il hésitait vraiment entre tout dire ou garder tout secret. Mais soudain, une idée lui vient.

-Et toi ? demanda t'il. Tu es amoureux ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sursauter avant de rougir légèrement. Cela alerta Ron.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Je suis un être humain après tout, je suis capable d'aimer.

Ron baissa la tête, sa phrase était vraiment déplacer.

-Mais de qui ?

Harry détourna les yeux, il semblait vraiment gêné et cela surprit encore plus Ron qui n'était pas habitué à voir Harry ainsi.

-On est ami Harry, tu peux tout me dire…

Harry le regarda, surprit avant de sourire.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose…

Ils se mirent à rigoler.

-Non mais sérieusement, dit Harry en se reprenant. Je te dis tout si tu en fais de même.

Ron était pris au piège, il avait peur de parler mais d'un autre côté, les allusions d'Harry lui faisait comprendre qu'il était bien amoureux et l'idée qu'il le soit de quelqu'un d'autre lui serait beaucoup plus le cœur.

-Je suis en effet amoureux, avoua le dernier fils Weasley.

-Je le savais ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire. Aller, dit moi tout.

Ron était vraiment gêné mais décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

-C'est un garçon, commença t'il.

Voyant le manque de réaction choqué sur le visage d'Harry. Le jeune roux continua.

-Je suis tombé sous son charme dès que je l'ai vu, continua le roux, plein d'espoir.

-Un véritable coup de foudre alors ?

Gêné, Ron ne put qu'approuver de la tête. Harry eu un sourire en coin et posa sa tête sur sa main, montrant ainsi qu'il écoutait le roux.

-J'en est bien l'impression…

-Tente ta chance alors…

-Je n'ose pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un ami et j'ai peur de perdre son amitié si jamais je lui avoue mes sentiments et qu'ils ne sont pas réciproque.

-C'est sûr que c'est un gros problème ça. Mais je peux te conseiller quelque chose…

-Quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Avoue lui tes sentiments, s'ils ne sont pas réciproque et qu'il décide de te laisser, c'est que cet homme ne mérite pas d'être ton ami. On ne doit pas délaisser une personne tout simplement parce qu'elle à des sentiments pour elle.

Ron regarda Harry, vraiment surprit par la tristesse qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de son ami même si ce dernier essayait de la cacher.

-Et toi ? demanda Ron, souhaitant changer un peu de sujet. Maintenant que je t'ai parlé de moi, à toi de me dire de qui tu es amoureux.

Cette phrase fit sursauter Harry qui rougit d'un coup avant de baisser la tête et de ranger ses affaires.

-Ce n'est pas possible entre lui et moi.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Harry termina de ranger ses affaires et se leva.

-C'est impossible parce que j'ai découvert qu'il en aimait un autre.

Ron sursauta alors qu'Harry sortait de la bibliothèque. Il fallu deux minutes à Ron pour qu'il comprenne les allusions d'Harry. Il rangea vite ses affaires et sortit en courant de la bibliothèque. Il entendit alors un bruit au bout couloir. Il courut vers ce bruit et vit Harry.

-Harry ! Attends !

Le brun s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ron. Ce dernier courut jusqu'à lui.

-Il y a une chose que je veux te dire.

Harry le regarda, surprit. Ron hésita quelques secondes avant de se pencher pour embrasser Harry. Il fut surprit de sentir Harry répondre au baiser.

-C'est toi que j'aimes Harry.

Une heure plus tard, la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard s'ouvrit, alertant toutes les personnes présentes.

-Alors ? demanda Hermione.

Le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer ne dit rien et se colla contre le mur, un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres.

-Mission accomplit avec succès.


	12. NB

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je suis actuellement en pleins blocus pour mes études d'infirmières et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de poster des chapitres mais sachez que je n'oublies pas mes histoires et je sais que beaucoup d'entres vous attendent la suite de mes histoires.**

 **Je postes ce message car un ami écrit un crossover Games Of Thrones/Harry Potter et que, dans son histoire Harry change de nom mais il n'arrive pas à ce décider.**

 **C'est la que vous intervenez, je vous proposes de notez les prénoms qui, selon vous pourrais convenir. L'auteur aimerait cependant que le nom soit original comme le sont ceux de Games Of Thrones (Daenerys/Rhaegar/Sansa...)**

 **Merci à tous pour votre participation et à bientôt avec de nouveaux chapitres**


	13. NB2

Bonjour à tous,

C'est juste pour vous informez que l'auteur du Crossover HP/GOT dont je vous ai parlé à publier sa toute première histoire, il s'agit d'un OS.

s/12947771/1/L-union-du-feu-et-de-la-glace-JonXDaenerys

N'hésitez pas à y jeter un petit tour.

A plus :):):)


End file.
